


The Lotus's Promise

by Musicalmadness37



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicalmadness37/pseuds/Musicalmadness37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A date with Renora. Prepare for fluffiness.</p>
<p>Crossposted on FF.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lotus's Promise

Nora had been more energetic than usual all day. Ren had planned a date for the two of them for the next day. but hadn't told Nora where they were going, leaving Nora's mind to run rampant.

 

_ Oh maybe he found a pack of ursi and we can ride them or maybe he found an island where everything is pink  _ Nora thought as she walked to her dorm.

 

As Nora entered the room she saw Ren sitting at his desk on his scroll. Rens desk faced the window in the dorm room as it faced a small pond with lotus flowers growing on the surface. 

 

Nora carefully moved across the room until she was right behind the green ninja. Seeing that Ren hadn’t reacted to her presence, Nora lovingly embraced him from behind before tapping his nose.

 

“Boop.” Nora beamed, excited to be able to spend some time with Ren.

 

“Hello Nora.” Ren replied, smiling at his energetic girlfriend. Nora was the only one who ever got to see Ren truly smile.

 

“So where are we going tomorrow?” Nora asked, now leaning on ren with her head resting atop of his.

 

“It's a surprise Nora.” Ren stated, returning to whatever he was working on.

 

“But Renny.” Nora whined, trying to copy Ruby's puppy dog face to get Ren to tell her.

 

“Nora i'll make pancakes for breakfast if you stop asking.” Ren replied, hoping to sate Nora's curiosity with pancakes.

 

“Ok.” Nora said, pausing for an instant, before bounding over to her desk to finish the homework.

 

* * *

 

 

After team JNPR had all gone to sleep, Ren felt something lightly shaking his shoulder. Slowly waking, Ren sat up to see Nora standing awkwardly beside his bed.

 

“Nightmare?” Ren asked sleepily.

 

Ever since Ren had known Nora she had experienced nightmares caused by what she witnessed in her village as it was attacked by Grimm. Nora had suppressed the memories as best as she could growing up and with the help of Ren she could barely remember anything that happened. At night when her mind was quiet however she could hear the screams of the villagers and she could see the the Grimm as they ran through the village. Both of the teens had experienced nightmares from their childhoods at different times and it wasn't a surprise for Jaune and Pyrrha to find them in Ren's bed even before they were dating.

 

Nora's only reply was a small nod before Ren shuffled over and lifted the duvet so she could crawl in. Once Nora had laid down Ren wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly as he always had when Nora had nightmares and as she would for him.

 

“I love you Ren.” Nora whispered, sounding very different to her normal attitude.

 

“I love you too Nora.” Ren replied as he kissed the top of Nora's head.

 

The couple soon fell asleep again, feeling safe and loved by the other.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Nora woke up as her normal cheery self. Quickly realising today was her date with Ren and that he said he would make pancakes for breakfast, Nora jumped up and started shaking Ren.

 

“Renny come you promised pancakes.” Nora sung before bouncing out of the dorm towards the floors common room.

 

Ren slowly got out of bed and dragged himself towards the common room. As he reached the door Nora appeared out of nowhere and glomped him.

 

“Thank you for last night.” Nora said as she wrapped her arms around Ren's neck.

 

“Anytime.” Ren replied, wrapping his arms around Nora's waist 

 

The pair stood like this for a few moments before Nora bounced off to sit at the table waiting for her pancakes.

 

After they ate their pancakes the pair split up to get ready. Ren had asked Blake if he could use their dorm room to get ready so he could arrive at Nora's door like a true gentleman. Dressed in a pair of black jeans, a pair of green converse, a pink t-shirt and a green unbuttoned shirt, Ren knocked on his dorm room awaiting his date for the day.

 

As the door opened Ren was stunned by what he saw. Nora was wearing a white button up shirt, a pink knee length skirt, a black zip up hoodie and her usual ankle high white boots but it wasn't Nora's outfit that stunned him it was the look of pure joy on her face. Nora was pretty much always a happy person but not many people got to see Nora like this.

 

“Shall we?” Ren asked as he raised his arm for Nora to link hers with.

 

“Yep.” Nora cheered as she linked her arm with Rens.

 

The pair walked arms linked through Beacon and down to the airship dock, ready to start their day together

 

* * *

 

After disembarking the airship Ren led Nora towards the cinema. Nora had been raving about the newest action movie so Ren had bought tickets for the two of them.

 

For the entire two hours Nora was on the edge of her seat watching every detail. Since they sat in the cinema Nora had been holding Ren’s hand and was yet to let go.

 

After the movie ended the pair started walking towards one of Nora's favourite diners.

 

“Did you see when the green haired guy started shooting everyone with a minigun from the helicopter and then the girl ran and jumped on the helicopter and then the other guy tried to shoot her but missed and then they shot the helicopter down but she jumped before it crashed.” Nora rambled as they walked.

 

Ren quietly listened as they walked, nodding where needed. He was just happy to see that Nora had enjoyed the movie.

 

Once they reached the diner, Nora started bouncing up and down in excitement. The diner itself had a twenty-four hour breakfast menu meaning pancakes all day for Nora.

 

After five blueberry, three raspberry, and ten buttermilk pancakes the pair left the diner and headed to their next destination.

 

They were now approaching the big part of Rens plan for this date and he knew that Nora was going to love it. After walking for about half an hour the couple were standing outside the Vale Zoo. The pair spent the rest of the afternoon walking around looking at all the different animals they had except for one that Ren had been purposely avoiding.

 

As the zoo reached its closing time Ren led Nora over to a side passage that had a sign saying staff only.  After waiting for a few minutes an employee that Nora slightly recognised appeared. 

 

On one of Ren and Nora's trips to the zoo before they started dating Ren had run into one of the handlers that he recognised and found out that one of the few people Ren had been friends with at the orphanage now worked at the zoo as a keeper. Over time the two reconnected and were able to rebuild their friendship. When Ren was planning his date he called for a favour so he could blow Nora away.

 

As they followed the keeper through a set of doors Nora became more and more curious as to what was happening. Once through the doors they entered a room that was about the size of their dorm. Inside was a large amount of tree trunks, tires and climbing equipment set up around the room. Opposite where they were standing was a metal sliding door about sixty centimetres in height and width. As the door opened a family of sloths slowly crawled in from a metal walkway that led to their inclosure. 

 

Seeing the sloths caused Nora to bounce on the balls of her feet and run towards the family, stopped only by Ren’s arm so that she wouldn't glomp them.

 

Slowly, Ren lead Nora over to the sloths. The family consisted of five adults two adolescents and a baby. As Nora sat on the floor near the family the female was her baby on her back walked over towards Nora. Once they were close enough Nora reached out and ran her hand over the sloth, squealing when the baby made a noise as she rubbed his head. They both sat with the family for a while and played with them.

 

* * *

 

After an hour of playing with the sloths the couple had to leave as the zoo had been closed for an hour and Ren’s friends shift was over. As they were walking towards the exit of the room Nora's jacket rustled and made a noise.

 

“Nora.” Ren sighed, stopping in his tracks and turning towards his girlfriend.

 

“Yes Ren?” Nora asked sheepily.

 

“leave the baby sloth with his family.” Ren said now looking at Nora and the obvious bulge in her hoodie.

 

Nora walked over to the sloth family and removed the baby sloth from her jacket. She started cooing at the baby before gently placing him back on his mother's back.

 

Now sloth free the pair were led to the front gate of the zoo. Once outside of the zoo they pair started walking back to the airship dock, hand in hand, while looking at the setting sky.

 

The sun had nearly set causing the sky to have a bright orange glow it it that darkened the further from the horizon you looked. The couple walked in a peaceful silence until they reached the airship.

 

Once back at Beacon they sat on a bench in the main courtyard staring at the now dark night sky.

  
  


The broken moon was high in the sky and even with the lights of Vale the stars were still clearly visible, creating a beautiful sight to see.

 

Nora leaned in on Ren and rested her head on his shoulder while Ren rested his head atop of hers and wrapped an arm around Nora's waist to pull her closer.

 

“I love you Ren.” Nora sighed, feeling happy to be with the person she loved.

 

“I love you too and I always will lightning bug. Ren replied using his nickname for Nora.

 

“Promise?” Nora queried, hoping to hear the answer she expected.

 

“I have and will always will love you Nora I Promise.” Ren replied.

 

The couple sat there for a while until Nora fell asleep.Ren carefully picked her up and carried her back to the dorm where they fell asleep together wrapped in each others arms again.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay more Renora fluffiness cause let's be honest there is isn't enough Renora. Im curious if anyone will get what movie i'm referencing in the fic. If you do awesome if not it's all good. Hopefully i was vague enough so if you haven't seen the movie it doesn't spoil anything and if you have you can pick what i'm talking about.
> 
>  
> 
> I want to thank everyone who has left a kudos, commented and read my fics. it means the world and more to me that you have taken the time to read what i've written.
> 
>  
> 
> As always if you enjoyed, hated, have criticism or have a question please leave a comment or pm me so I can make this story and any future stories I write better.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> I own nothing all rights reserved by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. ( R.I.P )


End file.
